en la oscuridad
by mary-red love-shiro
Summary: lisbon y jane son separados, jane hara todo lo posible por traerla de vuelta..pero ¿sera capaz de hacerlo y de descubrir sus nuevos sentimientos?
1. Chapter 1

hola..amm bueno soy algo nueva en esto y por segunda ves me atrevi a subir algo del mentalista asi que heme aqui...el desarrollo de este fic sera algo pausado ya que aveces cambio de parecer muy rapido y comienzo a escribir de otras series XD..espero les guste y amm sugerencias, quejas...felicitaciones(lo dudoXD)...sera bien aceptadas

* * *

Todo estaba en oscuridad, mire a mi alrededor para solo cerciorarme de que mis palabras eran las correctas..oscuridad…me encontraba sola y perdida y si trataba de recordar solo podia tener ese tonto y doloroso recuerdo ese ultimo caso nos tenia abstante estresados a todos por fin teniamos pistas solidas sobre red John y al final para que parte de nuestro arduo trabajo terminara en manos del FBI no se me hizo justo..Jane habia puesto mas ayuda que cualquiera y apenas al saber el hecho que ellos tendrían el caso se ha ido a encerrar a ese tonto ático a perderse del mundo de nuevo, pero bueno..¿que podia hacer yo? Hablar con los"jefes"no era un opción pues sabría cual seria la respuesta anticipada…. "NO".

Después decidí irme a casa terminando todo ese tonto papeleo del traslado de documentos a la unidad, apenas llegue senti un gran vacio y soledad..Ansiaba estar con jane..darle apoyo, sacarlo de aquel encierro; cuando estuve dispuesta a olvidar todo eso y marcharme a dormir escuche a alguien tocar la puerta por un momento pense que era mi imaginación..quien llamaria a mi puerta alas 3:30 de la mañana!?...en una aparte de mi mente pensa y rogaba en mi interior que fuera jane asi que decidi atender y al abrir me tope con una gran y aterradora respuesta

Red John:_ buenas noches..señorita lisbon…._*y ahí de pie..se encontraba el peor de mis enemigos y mis pesadillas*


	2. Chapter 2

Era un buen inicio de semana, todo lo sucedió el fin de semana había quedado en el pasado. Cho había ido de visita al bosque para relajarse, van pelt salio de la cuidad ha hospedarse con unas amigas y risgby…bueno el estuvo bastante entretenido en su departamento jugando y comiendo todo aquello que se encontraba a su paso…Pero y que había sido de Jane!?..Bueno..el no tuvo mas que seguir encerrado en su ático aun frustrado por la intervención pero..como le diría lisbon…no podrían hacer anda mas al respecto.

Cuando baje pude notar a Risgby platicando animadamente con Van pelt mientras que Cho solo los miraba de forma atenta y sonreía muy de ves en cuando.

-chicos!*exclamo jane tratando de llamar la atención del trío que estaba ahí*…alguien quiere rosquillas!?*sonrío y abrió la caja de las mismas dejándola encima del escritorio de risgby*

-Uh! ….Yo quiero!*exclamo en primera instancia Wayne mientras se acercaba y cogia una*

-jane..no has visto a la jefa!?*pregunto Cho mientras se acerca a mirar la caja y decidirse por agarrar una*

-que..no estaba en su oficina ya!?*se entre asomo solo para descubrir y asombrarse un poco de si mismo al ver las luces apagadas*

-cuando he llegado esta mañana no le he visto*anuncio la chica para luego morder tranquilamente la rosquilla*

-eso es extraño..ella nunca llega tarde..*murmuro jane y suspiro mas para si mismo*…bueno..ella se pierde las rosquillas*los miro y sonrío de forma tranquila*

Todos seguíamos comiendo rosquillas tranquilamente hasta que algunas personas inoportunas aparecieron en los pasillos del BIC

-pff…..el F.B.I ahora que quiere*murmuro jane al verlo entrar y dirigirse a la oficina de lisbon*…disculpen..caballeros..la señorita aun no llega*dijo de una forma un tanto sarcastica*

el jefe de la pequeña unidad los miro a todos y suspiro serio y a la ves algo apagado 

-chicos..esta ves es un asunto un poco mas delicado..*murmuro al menos que ellos escucharan* -por favor entren*señalo la oficina ahora abierta y con las luces encendidas* 

Todos se miraron entre preocupados y algo interrogantes, obedeciendo a la par y uno a uno fue entrando a la oficina de lisbon

-que sucede!?*cho fue el primero en hablar al verlos serios y a la ves preocupados ante lo antes dicho-

-no sabiamos de esto hasta hoy y pensabamos que ustedes ya estaba informados de la situación…*explico mirandolos de forma atenta a todos*-al parecer las pistas sobre red john eran un camino sin salida que solo nos alejaba de nuestra prioridad y..

-al grano por favor*comento jane ya un poco mas exasperado al verlo cruzado de brazos mientras los mriaba de forma irrtada*

todos los de F.B.I se miraron entre si hasta que nuevo el jefe hablo..

-al parecer el..Principal objetivo de red john ha sido teresa lisbon quien ahora se encuentra en funcion de desaparecida…-

Lisbon..teresa..lisbon..aquellas dos palabras rondaron en mi mente durante varios minutos ignorando de lleno mi mundo alrededor mientras solo podia pensar en sus ultimas palabras.."desaparecida"..acaso..acaso red john no me queria a mi..por que tenia que llevarse a ella…lo unico y mas preciado que tenia… 


End file.
